Buzzr
Buzzr is a YouTube channel and multi-station TV network devoted to nothing but classic FremantleMedia game shows. History YouTube Channel The Buzzr channel made its debut on YouTube on May 1, 2014. It features semi-revivals of Goodson-Todman game shows in a more young, hip, loud-mouth manner. The first show revived was Family Feud. The next was Password and more recently, Body Language and Beat the Clock. Now just added to the lineup is Celebrity Name Game. In addition, the first three original programs which were Big Batsu, Boyfriend Wars (styled as BF Wars) and Guess That Food were created later on for the channel in 2015. TV Channel The BuzzrTV channel made its debut on Fox-owned TV stations on June 1, 2015. As promised, the network is filled with FremantleMedia's library of game shows, spanning an estimated 40,000 extant episodes in total. The network's initial lineup is expected to include To Tell the Truth, Password, Family Feud (with episodes featuring all hosts prior to the current one), Let's Make a Deal (from Monty Hall's hosting runs), the Match Game, Beat the Clock, What's My Line?, Press Your Luck, Blockbusters, and Card Sharks. Lawsuit In 2016, a New York Internet Media company (Codename Enterprises) sued Fremantle over the network's name. (see the "Links" page for details) Celebrating 75 Years of the TV Game Show (2016) In conjunction with its upcoming anniversary of the genre, the network plans to create a story arc celebrating the genre's 75th year with new episodes of favorable classics along with additional promotions and special marathons all year long. (see Game show page for details). Promotional Stunts The channel also puts on promotional stunts surrounding holidays and special-themed events. On July 4, 2015, Buzzr announced that they will be airing classic episodes of Body Language, Match Game, Press Your Luck, Card Sharks, Super Password and Password Plus that were originally aired on the 4th of July in their respective years. From September 7-12 2015, Buzzr presented "Lost and Found week". The block featured rarely seen shows from FremantleMedia's library, including unaired pilots Play for Keeps, Star Words, TKO, On a Roll, Body Talk and the 1992 pilot of the Family Feud Challenge, and short-lived shows Beat the Clock (1979-80 version), Now You See It (1974-75 version), Double Dare, Body Language and Child's Play. In addition, the block also had original pilots of long-running shows like Match Game and Let's Make a Deal. NOTE: Although a clip of the pilot for Take Your Choice aired in the promo, the pilot itself never aired during that week. On October 5, 2015, the channel announced their new promotion for their Sunday Night lineup block called "Pick & Play" where it allowed viewers to vote from a list of six classic game shows from FremantleMedia's library, which includes: Beat the Clock (Hall), Double Dare (Trebek), Now You See It (Narz), Sale of the Century (Perry) and Wordplay. After the sweepstakes ended on October 12, 2015. The top three most-voted shows would be added to Buzzr's all new Sunday Night lineup block on October 18, 2015. In addition, voters were also eligible to a win grand prize trip to a taping of Let's Make a Deal in Los Angeles, California or Family Feud in Atlanta, Georgia. The block itself featured two episodes of Sale of the Century, Beat the Clock and Double Dare. From December 14-25, 2015, Buzzr presented a "Betty White Christmas". The block featured various classic game show episodes with actress and game show personality Betty White. In addition, you can also enter a special code for a chance to win Buzzr goodies. On February 7, 2016, in conjunction with Super Bowl 50, Buzzr aired a special marathon event called the "Buzzr Bowl", featuring five classic episodes of Family Feud with the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders taking on the Dallas Cowboy football players, hosted by Richard Dawson, from 1980 and the AFC quarterbacks going head-to-head against the NFC quarterbacks, hosted by Ray Combs, from 1993. On February 14, 2016, in celebration of "Valentine's Day", the network aired a special-themed marathon called "Love is on the Air" (which in turn is a spoof of the hit 1977 song title called "Love is in the Air" sung by John Paul Young). The marathon features classic episodes of He Said, She Said, TattleTales, Password, Password Plus and Family Feud. From March 22-April 3, 2016, in conjunction with "March Madness", the network aired their own tournament called "Buzzr Brackets" where sixteen classic game show hosts who are on the left side column: Monty Hall, Joe Garagiola, Allen Ludden, Pat Sajak, Richard Dawson, Bob Eubanks, Bob Barker and Jim Perry. Take on from the right side column: Gene Rayburn, Peter Tomarken, Tom Kennedy, Jack Narz, Bill Cullen, Bert Convy, Alex Trebek and Ray Combs, Go head-to-head against each other just to see who's really got game ("literally"), in addition, you were also allowed to download your very own Bracket at buzzrplay.com/files/uploads_BUZZR_Bracket and set your picks. NOTE: Gene Rayburn was the winner of the 2016 Buzzr Brackets tournament. On April 25, 2016, Buzzr will host a Twitter Q&A session with Bob Eubanks when the 1986-89 version of Card Sharks will began airing that week. In addition, viewers will be able to tweet their own questions to the network by using the hashtag "#cardsharksweek" from April 18-April 20, 2016. From May 30-June 1, 2016, due to the network's first birthday, Buzzr had their own scratcher game called "The Buzzr Birthday Celebration Scratcher!" where viewers get a chance to enter and win daily prizes just by downloading their own digital scratcher card. On June 12, 2016, due to the upcoming Anthony Anderson revival on ABC. Buzzr aired a marathon of classic episodes of To Tell the Truth. The marathon features five "New-to-Buzzr" vintage episodes including the "never-been-broadcast" original 1956 pilot of Nothing But the Truth hosted by Mike Wallace of 60 Minutes fame. Affiliates To find out which affiliates this channel has click here. Pre-Launch Logo Backstage Article about Buzzr CDY7JwfVIAEFNeP.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_1.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_2.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_3.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_4.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_5.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_6.jpg Buzzr Lunchbox Press Kit Buzzr lunchbox.jpg Buzzr lunchbox 2.jpg Buzzr press kit.jpg External links *Official Site (1) *Official Site (2) *[http://www.fremantlemedia.com/buzzrtv/ Fremantle's Buzzr TV Site] *Facebook Page (1) *Facebook Page (2) *Twitter Page *Google+ Page *Tumblr Page *Instagram Page *YouTube Page *Article about Buzzr *Retro Game Shows Find a New Network Home *Buzzr Celebrates Independence Day Through the Years with Special 4th of July Television Event! *Buzzr Sets Programming Block of Failed Game-Show Pilots *Buzzr Presents the Evolution of Game Shows and Ourselves *'Match Game?' 'What's My Line?' Buzzr brings 'em back *Buzzr Asks Game Show Fans to Program Its Sunday Night with Retro Episodes *Betty White Christmas *'A Betty White Christmas': Buzzr airing Christmas Day marathon of her game shows *Buzzr Reveals its New Sunday Night Retro Game Show Lineup, Picked By Fans *Six Months In, Digitnet Buzzr Ups Its Reach *FremantleMedia Sued Over 'Buzzr' Game Show TV Network Name *March Madness meets its game show match on Buzzr Category:Game Show and Reality Show Networks